mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Luna/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Princess Luna Book Princess Celestia and Luna S01E01.png Princess Luna in the story S1E01.png Luna Raising Moon S01E01.png Celestia and Luna form a Yin and Yang-like symbol S1E01.png Sun and Jealous Luna S01E01.png Luna Refusing to Lower Moon S01E01.png Celestia and Luna Reasoning S01E01.png Storybook Luna looking away S01E01.png Storybook Nightmare Moon eyes closed S01E01.png Nightmare Moon S1E1 Nightmare Moon depicted in legend.png|Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|Nightmare Moon in the legend. Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png Luna Banished into the Moon S01E01.png Closeup of Mare in the Moon book S1E01.png|A picture of the mythical Mare in the Moon in Twilight's reference book. Nightmare Moon appears on hourglass surface S1E01.png|At around 4:50 into the first episode, Nightmare Moon appears briefly in Twilight Sparkle's hourglass. Night Mare Moon appears S01E01.png|The evil Nightmare Moon has returned. FANMADE Nightmare Moon crowd shot stitched S01E01.png|Nightmare Moon looking at the crowd of ponies. Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png|(The same image, except not stitched.) Nightmare Moon laughs after Rainbow Dash tries to charge at her S1E01.png Night Mare Moon am I not royal enough for you S1E1.png|"What, am I not royal enough for you?" Nightmare Moon scares Fluttershy S01E01.png|Scaring Fluttershy. Rarity face to face with Night Mare Moon S1E1.png|Nightmare Moon flicking Rarity. Nightmare Moon hears Twilight speak out S1E01.png|Nightmare Moon hears Twilight Sparkle tell her she knows who she is. Nightmare Moon laughs S1E01.png|Laughing with derision when Twilight is scared to announce Nightmare Moon's purpose for returning. Nightmare Moon sneering S1E01.png|"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" Nightmare Moon "The night will last forever!" S1E01.png|"The night will last..." Nightmare Moon cackles as lightning flashes S1E01.png|"...forever!" Friendship is Magic, part 2 Nightmare Moon Nightmare Moon using Magic S1E1.png|Stand back you foals! Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon attacking the royal guards with lightning. Shadowbolts01.png|The Shadowbolts: Imaginary "could've been" rivals to the Wonderbolts. S1E02 - Them or Us.png|Join the Shadowbolts NOW or NEVER, Dash! S1E02 - Evil Eyes.png|Shadowbolt leader controlling the fog. If looks could kill... S1E02 - Suprised Shadowbolts.png|And now they look like Wonderbolts. Almost... Night Mare Moon attacks S1E2.png|Actually, Night Mare Moon isn't all that "scary". Nightmare Moon "You're kidding" S1E02.png|You're kidding right? Nightmare moon running S1E2.png|Nightmare Moon running towards Twilight. Nightmare Moon where she go S1E2.png Nightmare Moon amazed S1E2.png|Huh? Nightmare Moon scared S1E2.png|Where'd she go? Nightmare Moon getting angry S1E2.png|Nightmare Moon is now angry! Nightmare Moon "No!" S01E02.png Nightmare Moon standing around elements S1E2.png Night Mare Moon laughing it up.png|Laughing Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon rearing.png|Nightmare Moon about to smash the five Elements. You think you can defeat me.png|You little foal, thinking you can defeat me? Nightmare Moon thinking that she won S1E2.png Night Mare Moon's front face.png|Nightmare Moon's front face. Nightmare Moon night rule W 1.0047.png|"The night shall last FOREVER!" Ahahahahhaha... Nightmare Moon and Twilight S1E2.png Elements of harmony reacting S1E2.png|What? Confused Night Mare Moon.png|You still don't have the sixth element. Nightmare Moon surprised.png|"The spark didn't work!" Nightmare Moon trying to resist bright flash S1E2.png|Bright light is unbearable! Nightmare Moon cutie mark S1E02.png|Nightmare Moon with her cutie mark clearly visible. Luna sees the Rainbow Attack S1E01.png|Nightmare Moon about to get defeated by the Elements of Harmony. Princess Luna Princess Luna waking up S01E02.png|Princess Luna, after Nightmare Moon is defeated. Luna, armor shattered, opens her eyes in shock S1E02.png|Princess Luna gasps when she sees her sister approaching. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna S1E01.png|After 1000 years, they are together again. Princess Celestia offers her friendship to Princess Luna S01E02.png|The big and the young. Princess Luna sad S01E02.png|Princess Luna after Night Mare Moon is vanquished. Luna considers Celestia's truce S1E02.png Princess Luna cutie mark S1E02.png|Princess Luna running to her sister. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia S01E02.png|Two Sisters meet after 1000 year's. So cute. Luna accepting Celestia's friendship S1E02.png|Luna and her swan-like sister. Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png|Celestia and Luna reconciling. Celestia and Luna reunited S1E2.png|Princess Luna together with Celestia again. Luna Celestia Ponyville welcome S1E02.png|Princess Luna, though it seems she's still feeling regretful. Luna Ponyville welcome S1E02.png|Luna feeling bad about what she's done. Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png|Redeemed from her earlier mistakes, Luna is given a warm welcome in Ponyville. Luna flower wreath welcome Ponyville S1E02.png|Surprised by her gift. Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png|Princess Luna smiling at her sister. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|A stained glass depiction of Luna and her sister defeating Discord. Luna Eclipsed Nightmare Moon Vision 1 S2E4.png|Green Nightmare Moon shadow done by Zecora. Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png|Run Fillies Run!!! Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png|Protect yourself Scootaloo. Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png S2E04 Night Mare Moon illusion.png Nightmare Moon Vision 6 S2E4.png S2E04 Night Mare Moon illusion walking.png S2E04 Night Mare Moon illusion almost about to gobble.png|ROAR!!!!! S2E04 Princess Luna coming out.png|Oh, here she comes. Princess Luna on the chariot S2E04.png|Arriving in her Chariot. Luna's face illuminated by lightning S2E04.png|Luna in her cloak. S2E04 Princess Luna coming down.png|And there she is, descending from her chariot. S2E04 Luna with hoodie on.png|This is... Luna Entrance S2E4.png|... Princess Luna Princess Luna reveals herself S2E04.png|Luna with no hoodie on S2E04 Princess Luna walking.png Luna Cape S2E4.png|Her cloak disappears in the form of bats. Luna Stare S2E4.png|Luna is disappointed. S2E04 Luna 'Citizens of Ponyville!'.png|"Citizens of Ponyville!" S2E04 Luna talking.png|"We have graced your tiny village with our presence, ..." S2E04 Luna 'Behold'.png|"...so that you might behold..." Luna Evil S2E4.png|"The real princess..." Princess Luna real of night S2E4.png|"...of the night!" S2E04 Luna talking 2.png|"A creature of nightmares no longer, but instead a pony..." S2E04 Luna talking 3.png|"...who desires your love and admiration!" S2E04 Ponies backing up from Luna.png|"Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and..." Princess Luna "bright and glorious feast!" S02E04.png|...glorious feast!" Princess Luna stand what S2E4.png Princess Luna What!! S2E4.png|"WHAT!?" Luna Disapointment S2E4.png|"No, children, no!" Princess Luna no reason S2E4.png|"You have no reason to fear us!" S2E04 Luna talking 4.png|"Screams of delight is what your Princess desires." S2E04 Luna 'not screams of'.png|"Not screams of..." Luna Stomp S2E4.png|"...terror!" Princess Luna beautiful eyes S2E4.png|Angered expression. Beautiful eyes. S2E04 Luna looking at Mayor.png|"Madame Mayor..." S2E04 Luna about to point on Mayor.png|"Thy Princess hath arrived!" Princess Luna well... S2E4.png|Well...I'm waiting. S2E04 Luna talking 5.png|"What is the matter with you?" Princess Luna very well S2E4.png|"Very well then!" Princess Luna be that way S2E4.png|"Be that way!" Royalcanterlotfarewell.png|"We won't even bother with the Royal Canterlot Farewell!" S2E04 Luna in front of statue.png|Poor Princess Luna. Princess Luna hears Twi S2E4.png|Princess Luna hears Twilight Sparkle for the first time. Luna Stand S2E4.png Princess Luna got the bells right S2E4.png|"Thou even got the bells right." S02E04 Twilight and Luna.png S2E04 Twilight 'My actual name is...'.png Luna Sad 2 S2E4.png|Princess Luna pauses for a couple seconds. S2E04 Luna 'Twilight Sparkle'.png|"Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna it was thou S2E4.png S02E04 Luna gathers the dark.png|"It was thou who unleashed the power of the elements of harmony.. Luna Evil 2 S2E4.png|..upon us, and took away our dark powers" S02E04 Twilight you dont need to shout.png S02E04 Luna traditional voice.png|Princess Luna. Princess Luna be happier! S2E4.png|"We could not be happier." S02E04 Was it not clear.png|"Is that not clear?" Princess Luna its tradition S2E4.png|"It is tradition." S02E04 Luna full blast.png S2E04 Luna looking.png Princess Luna huh S2E4.png|Huh? Princess Luna "Change our approach?" S02E04.png S2E04 Luna ohh.png|"Ohh." S2E04 Luna 'for a thousand years'.png|"We have been locked away for a thousand years." S2E04 Luna 'not sure we can'.png|"We are not sure we can." S2E04 Twilight and Luna walking to Fluttershy's cottage.png|Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle arrive at Fluttershy's house. S2E04 Twilight and Luna in front of door.png S2E04 Fluttershy shouting from inside the door.png Angry Princess Luna looking at Twilight S02E04.png Luna Angry 2 S2E4.png S2E04 Twilight 'wait right here'.png Princess Luna see how it goes S2E4.png|Princess Luna does not look amused. Princess Luna waiting S2E4.png|Princess Luna waiting for Twilight to bring out Fluttershy. Twilight pushes Fluttershy towards Princess Luna S2E04.png Luna Shake S2E4.png|Charmed. S2E04 Fluttershy going back to cottage.png S2E04 Twilight bringing Fluttershy back to outside.png Twilight holds Fluttershy with her magic S2E04.png Fluttershy and Luna S02E04.png S2E04 Princess Luna talking.png|"Twilight Sparkle has spoken the sweetness of thy voice." S2E04 Princess Luna talking 2.png|"We ask, thou teachest to us to speak as loud thou speakest." S2E04 Princess Luna talking 3.png|"Shall our lessons begin?" S2E04 Princess Luna talking 4.png|"Shall we mimic thy voice?" Fluttershy scared2 S02E04.png|"How is this?" Fluttershy 'Perfect, lesson over' S2E4.png|"Perfect, lesson over" S2E04 Luna 'how is...this'.png|"How is...this?" S2E04 Luna 'How'.png|"How..." S2E04 Luna 'About'.png|"...about..." S2E04 Luna 'Now'.png|"...now?" S2E04 Luna 'How about now'.png|"And how about now?" Twilight and Luna S2E04.png Princess Luna holding Fluttershy S02E04.png|"Shall surely win us the hearts of thou fellow villagers!" Princess Luna holding Fluttershy on her shoulder S02E04.png S2E04 Pinkie looking at Luna holding Fluttershy.png S2E04 Luna looking at foals running away.png|No! Not again! Princess Luna "Nay children wait!" S2E4.png|"Nay children wait!" Princess Luna oops S2E4.png Luna Sad 3 S2E4.png|"I mean... nay children wait." Twilight epic face S2E4.png Luna Sad 4 S2E4.png S2E04 Twilight and Luna walking through.png|"It is of no use, Twilight Sparkle." S2E04 Luna 'and they never shall'.png|"They have never loved us and they never shall." Applejack and Luna S02E04.png S2E04 Applejack on the ground.png S2E04 Twilight 'uhh'.png Applejack giving an advice S02E04.png Applejack Princess Luna S2E4.png|Applejack, ready to show Luna about fun. S2E04 Luna 'fun thou speakest of'.png|"What is this "fun" thou speakest of?" S2E04 Twilight and Applejack pointing.png Luna Puzzled S2E4.png Luna Game S2E4.png S2E04 Luna looking at web.png S2E04 Luna about to throw spider.png|Let's just try out this game, shall we? S2E04 Luna looking behind.png|Well, that's a bummer. S2E04 Luna determined.png|No, I will not give up! S2E04 Luna throwing spider for second time.png|Let's try this again. S2E04 Luna enjoyed.png|"The Princess enjoys this "fun"!" S2E04 Luna 'in what other ways'.png|"In what other ways may we experience it?" S2E04 Luna with the catapult.png S2E04 Luna 'The fun has been doubled!'.png|"Huzzah! The fun has been doubled!" S2E04 Ponies cheer for Luna.png|Luna being proud. S2E04 Applejack and Twilight with Luna.png S2E04 Luna 'fair Applejack'.png|"I ask that thou call us... me... Luna, fair Applejack." S2E04 Luna 'Hear me villagers'.png|"Hear me, villagers." S2E04 Luna 'All of you'.png|"All of you." S2E04 Luna 'call me Luna'.png|"Call me Luna." S2E04 Luna walking with Twilight and Applejack.png|"Show me to this bobbing apples." S2E04 Luna shocked.png|Oh no! S2E04 Luna going to save Pipsqueak.png|Princess Luna to the rescue! Luna Saving Pipsqueak S2E4.png|Princess Luna trying to save Pipsqueak. S2E04 Luna looking 2.png|What? S2E04 Luna 'Tis a lie'.png|"'Tis a lie!" S2E04 Luna 'and ungobbled'.png|"Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful..." Luna Angry 3 S2E4.png|"...whelp!" S2E04 Luna 'Fair villagers'.png|"Fair villagers." S2E04 Luna 'let us join together'.png|"Let us join together in..." Luna Fake Happy S2E4.png|"...fun!" S2E04 Princess Luna looking down.png S2E04 Luna grabbing spider with teeth.png|Let's have some fun. S2E04 Luna throwing the spider.png|Luna throwing a spider. S2E04 Luna 'not enough fun for you'.png|"Not enough fun for you?" Luna Magic S2E4.png|Luna casts a spell. Princess Luna "How many points do I receive?" S02E04.png|"How many points do I receive!?" Ponies run around Luna S2E04.png S2E04 Luna 'do not run away'.png|"Do not run away." S2E04 Luna 'As your princess'.png|"As your princess, ..." S2E04 Luna 'we command you'.png|"...we command you." S2E04 Princess Luna worried.png|This situation is getting out of control. S2E04 Princess Luna worried 2.png|I must come up with a solution. S2E04 Luna 'Be'.png|"Be..." Luna Lightning 2 S2E4.png|"...still!" S2E04 Everypony scared.png S2E04 Luna 'No, Twilight Sparkle!'.png|"No, Twilight Sparkle" Luna Eyes 1 S2E4.png Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png|Fear us, Villagers! Luna Eyes 2 S2E4.png Luna Eyes 4 S2E4.png|Thou shall love us and despair! Luna Eyes 5 S2E4.png|Fear our divine power! S2E04 Luna 'Forever!'.png|"Forever!" Luna Sad 5 S2E4.png|Poor Luna. S2E04 Luna walking away depressed.png|"Leave me be, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna believe what S2E4.png|Believe... you? Princess Luna thinking S2E4.png|Princess Luna is thinking of what Twilight is telling her. Luna Grumpy S2E4.png|"Yes, I can tell. By all the adoring shrieks of the children.. Princess Luna they run away S2E4.png|..as they run away!" S2E04 Twilight looking at Luna walking away.png S2E04 Princess Luna coming in.png|Hello there. Twilight and Luna1 S02E04.png S2E04 Luna 'of the frightened children'.png|"The ringleader of the frightened children." Luna Sad 6 S2E4.png Princess Luna thou make peace S2E4.png|"Has thou come to make peace?" Luna Shake 2 S2e4.png|Princess Luna wanting to make peace with Pinkie. S2E04 Luna smile.png Luna Lightning 3 S2E4.png|Luna in shadow. :o Princess Luna sparkle coming S2E4.png|Wonder what Twilight wants now. Princess Luna forgive withhold S2E4.png|"Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm." S2E04 Twilight 'come with me'.png|Are you really sure about that? Princess Luna sigh S2E4.png|Sigh. Might as well. Nightmare Moon Real S2E4.png|This Nightmare Moon looks even better than the one in the pilots! Far view Nightmare Moon.png Nightmare Moon With Fangs S2E4.png|Aaah this is Night Mare Moon with fangs! Transforming back to Luna.png Luna Fangs S2E4.png|Normal Princess Luna with fangs. Princess Luna meant to do S2E4.png|"What you meant for it to do, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna for what S2E4.png|"For what?" Princess Luna surprised! S2E4.png|Something unexpected. S2E04 Luna looking at foals.png S2E04 Luna 'likest me to scare you'.png|"Art thou saying that thou...likest me to scare you?" S2E04 Pipsqueak talking to Luna.png|Pipsqueak talking to Luna. Luna Pipsqueak S2E4.png S2E04 Luna 'Nightmare Night back'.png Luna in the Everfree Forest S2E4.png S2E04 Twilight 'really do like you'.png|"See? They really do like you, Princess." S2E04 Luna 'oh most wonderful of'.png|"Oh, most wonderful of..." Luna Happy 2 S2E4.png|Luna is 10% happier. Luna Happy 3 S2E04.png|Do I spot a little bit of light blue hair? Luna aiming S02E04.png|Let the professional handle this. S2E04 Princess Luna happy.png|She did it! S2E04 Ponies cheering for Luna.png|Woohoo! Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png|Tail pull Princess Luna surprise! S02E04.png|I love apples! Princess Luna om noming S02E04.png|Eating an apple in a bucket. S2E04 Luna and ponies laughing.png|Luna having a fun time. Princess Luna on her own lightning cloud S2E04.png|I got your back, Twilight! S2E04 Princess Luna smiling.png|Oh, you did it. Princess Luna wink S02E04.png|Princess Luna winking at the audience. S2E04 Princess Luna laughing.png|Happy Luna is best Luna. S2E04 Luna, Spike and Twilight laughing.png |We scared her so good, right Twilight? ;) Hearth's Warming Eve Equestriaflag S2E11.png|Flag of Equestria Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png|Note the stained glass on the left A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Princess Cadance exactly why S2E25.png|Barely seen in the stained glass depiction Princess Luna flying in from the moon S02E25.png|Nighttime in Equestria. S02E25 Celestia and Luna patrol.png|"Rest, my sister." Celestia and Luna on lookout S2E25.PNG|"As always, I will guard the night." Luna on night watch S2E25.png|Night Duty Princess Luna hears something S2E25.png|Something alerts Princess Luna. Luna speaking to Twilight S2E25.PNG|"Who goes there! Stay indoors, Twilight Sparkle." A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Luna arriving at party S2E26.png|"Hello Everypony" Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|"Did I miss anything?" Luna dancing S02E26.png|Apparently Luna approves of modern music, if her expression is any indication. Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Celestia and Luna looking at the window depicting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E01.png|I wish you would let me go. Luna and Celestia discuss Twilight S3E01.png|Luna and Celestia, as they talk about the "next level" for Twilight. Luna talking about the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|Princess Luna. Celestia 'she is that much closer to being ready' S3E01.png Luna leaves Celestia S3E01.png Twilight walking towards Luna S3E01.png Twilight sees Luna S3E01.png|Taking a quick glance at Twilight as she passes by. Twilight with two bags S3E01.png|Twilight is ready, while Princess Luna walks out of the room. Shadowed Celestia and Luna S3E1.png|Luna alongside Celestia, as they defeat King Sombra. Princess Luna serious S3E1.png|Princess Luna does not look the slightest happy. Celestia convinces Twilight that she will not fail S3E01.png Princess Celestia but Twilight S3E1.png|Princess Luna with her wings spread out. Luna and Celestia with their cutie marks in the background S3E01.png|The moon behind Luna and the sun behind Celestia. Celestia telling Twilight to go S3E01.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 S3E02 - Aurora 3.PNG S3E02 - Praise 1.PNG|Asking for a praise. S3E02 - Praise 2.PNG|Princess Celestia and Luna praising. The Book S3E2.png|What could this book hold? Sleepless in Ponyville Luna first appearance in Scootaloo's nightmare S3E6.png|Don't mind me, I'm just trotting through your forest, haunting your nightmares S3E6 Luna'sShadow.PNG Luna Flying.jpg S3e6 luna2.png|Princess Luna. Princess Luna of the night S3E6.png|"I am the Princess of the Night." Princess Luna into your dreams S3E6.png|"It is my duty to come into your dreams." S3E6 LunaTalking.PNG S3E6 LunaspeakingtoScoot.PNG S3E6 ScootandLuna.PNG S3E6 LunaPonits.PNG S3E6 LunaTalkingNod.PNG Princess Luna hmm S3E6.png|"Hmmm." Princess Luna what frightens you S3E6.png|"Really what frightens you the most?" Princess Luna everypony has fears S3E6.png|"Everypony has fears, Scootaloo." Princess Luna nightmares will continue S3E6.png|"The nightmares will continue." S3E6 LunaintheRock.PNG S3E6 Lunaflyingaway.PNG S3E6 Lunaleaves.PNG S3E6 Lunainthemoon.PNG S3E6_Princess_Luna_face_your_fears_1.png S3E6_Princess_Luna_face_your_fears_2.png Luna in Sootaloo's dream S3E06.png S3e6 luna3.png Luna winking S3E06.png|Princess Luna winking. Luna smiling S3E06.png Castle Creator Canterlot Castle Luna.png Canterlot Castle Luna2.png|Luna in the Nightmare Night cloak. Castle Creator Princess Luna pink makeover.png|Pink Luna from the deleted Luna Eclipsed scene Canterlot Castle Chariot.png|Princess Luna's chariot. Other A Scary Visitor-1-.png|''Sparkle World'' magazine story A Scary Visitor! Nightmare Moon model from mobile game.jpg|From the MLP mobile game Category:Character gallery pages